Crimson and Clover
by Hermonthis
Summary: Aerrow and Piper experience the sharp transition from friends to lovers. Warnings for sex, innuendo, and fluff.


Summary: Aerrow and Piper experience the sharp transition from friends to lovers. Warnings for sex, innuendo, and fluff.

A/N: For **aubergine pilot**. It all started over a piece of (anti-)Twilight fanart which quickly turned into a conversation about sparklypoo!vampires restricted by Mormon ideals of underage sex (or lack thereof). Then, somehow, Vladimir Nabokov and Anne Rice got thrown into the mix along with a hilarious image of a naked Aerrow in… compromising positions.

In other words, Molly requested Piper/Aerrow smut, and the original ten sentences quickly flew out of control. (I went through approximately eight incarnations of this story. What the bloody hell.) _Story ate my soul._

* * *

**Crimson and Clover (over and over)**

_Ah, I don't hardly know her / __ But I think I could love her /__ Crimson and clover_  
(Tommy James & The Shondells)

- - -

It was supposed to be a quick getaway. An entire afternoon dedicated to just them. They planned to take Aerrow's blue Ultra Air Skimmer for a picnic at a small, uncharted terra Piper found two days before. It was just lunch, but nobody else on the crew was invited, not even Radarr. They couldn't even tell why, aside from the explanation their team leader and his First Officer wanted to hang out - and they left the rest of the boys unsatisfied with their unanswered questions.

Piper's discovery was purely by accident. She remembered it well. During a thunderstorm, Stork steered the ship to safety. A stray lighting bolt lit up the entire night sky around them, closely followed by a thunderous boom that frightened Radarr enough to scurry up Aerrow's shoulder for protection. Wincing from the brightness, Piper spotted a black dot in the distance, thirty degrees to their left. Quickly, she glanced at the Condor's compass bearings and memorized the approximate location of the terra for future use.

Two days later, Aerrow announced he and Piper needed some time off. The simple statement caused a lot more fuss than initially expected, and in the end, there were disagreements. It was the first time the team would be separated on a trip like this. Outings included everyone. Finn and Junko voiced their opinions on the matter - loudly.

They whined it wasn't fair. A lot. Too much. Constantly.

Opening the refrigerator, Piper took out a couple of water bottles and laid it on the counter. She had a wicker basket to fill. Just as she placed the last of the food on the table top, a white hand closed the door on her.

"So, taking all the fresh fruit to a party I'm not invited to?" Finn inquired, crossing his arms in front of his chest while he watched Piper place a tupperware filled with egg sandwiches inside the basket and closed the lid. He didn't help her carry it off the table – the water made it heavy – and Finn felt that petty over the picnic.

Sighing, the girl replied firmly, but felt a little bad about leaving him on the Condor.

"I'm sorry, Finn. Maybe next time."

The blond merely shrugged as if to say he had given up trying to change their mind, but he was still bitter about it. Oh yeah, subtlety all the way.

He followed her to the hangar where Junko was pleading with Aerrow. Once there, Aerrow checked the supply list as Piper bent over the skimmer and made sure that they had everything they needed. It wasn't much: the picnic basket, a thick blanket, two jackets, and Piper's backpack. Eventually, Stork and Radarr made their appearance by hanging about the doorway.

When Piper refused to take Stork's two-way radio communicator with them, calmly reasoning that the radio broadcast from Aerrow's skimmer was enough, the suspicious Merb frowned in disapproval. Junko couldn't understand why they were being so secretive, and even Radarr looked visibly hurt when their team leader lifted a hand to stop his co-pilot from accompanying them on their trip. He never did that. The blue furry whimpered dejectedly and sulked out of the room, his shoulders hunched the entire way.

Finn batted more than just an eye at their peculiar behaviour, but to his credit, he said nothing. He might have guessed already. Accepting their decision, he leaned against the walls and watched Piper tap the dashboard of the skimmer before she asked Aerrow if they had enough fuel. Rubbing the back of his neck, he said they should. When Piper unscrewed the cap to check if he had enough oil, the sharpshooter's eyebrows shot up so high that they disappeared into his hairline.

"Okay, guys. We're heading off. Uh, see you in a couple of hours." Waving goodbye, Piper took her seat behind Aerrow and wrapped her arms around his waist comfortably. The engine roared loudly as it came to life, and as soon as the wings were deployed they took to the air, leaving the rest of the Storm Hawks behind.

When the airship was out of sight, Aerrow looked back over his shoulder and asked if they were heading the right way. She nodded.

It was a nice day, beautiful even. The earth's dome was a light ocean blue. Fair weather clouds everywhere. Flying through a scene like this, Piper kept her lips closed; she was awed by the sky's vastness.

The lover's picnic was her idea. She said the weather would be fine and they needed the chance to be alone.

It was a shame they couldn't tell their friends, but they chose not to. Otherwise, they might have avoided the secretive aspect of her plan.

The redhead was consumed with guilt over the nature of their secret relationship in more ways than one. They agreed they weren't ready to make their connection known to the rest of the group. Officially they had been a couple for eight months now, and under normal circumstances this generally meant some sort of lasting commitment, but things were rocky between Piper and him, so he wasn't so sure.

There were a lot of questions on his mind, and he was sure that Piper shared them too.

Smooth, dark arms tightened their hold around his waist and shocked him momentarily. Piper's voice came close to his ear and the fine hairs on the back of his neck tingled pleasantly.

"Hey you," she whispered playfully. "I can tell you're frowning again. Come on, Aerrow - will you lighten up a little. Just for me?" Breathing deeply, she pressed her cheek against his back.

He chuckled, and immediately felt some of the tension brush off his shoulder and flutter into the wind.

The blue skimmer wasn't built for two, but they seemed to fit fine on the single padded seat. The boy shook his head, he would never ask her to sit in the sidecar.

Another sound reached his ears, and a strange, soothing vibration touched his back. Humming?

"Piper?"

"Mmm?"

Glancing into his rear view mirror, one look at her calm face affirmed his guess.

Aerrow thought about it often, and he thought about it now. Piper could be really pretty at times, just like now. Reacting to his thoughts, his stomach clenched of its own accord and the boy wished Piper was sitting in front of him, where he could wrap his arms around her more, instead of the other way around.

Yeah, they definitely needed some time alone.

They reached the terra safely, and swiftly found shade in the fruit trees growing in the area. The terra wasn't very big, approximately the same size as the Condor. It was soothing to be somewhere so peaceful and quiet, but most of all, it provided isolation.

Hefting the picnic basket by the handle, the boy followed the girl as she led the way up a small hill to a scenic spot underneath a dark, shady tree. Cherry, judging from the pink blossoms.

Kneeling on the lush grass, Piper spread the thick tartan blanket across the ground and flashed a grin when Aerrow opened the basket cover and tossed her one of the water bottles. Removing her backpack, their fingertips touched when she handed it to him and he placed it beside the basket. Both took another long gulp from the bottles. The water was refreshingly cold; the hard plastic sweated in her palm and clear droplets rolled down her dark skin.

They made small talk, and the wind blew their hushed voices down the hill and over the sweeping grass before dropping off the edge of the cliff and swooping high into the white clouds above.

They didn't feel too hungry at the moment, so they played some games to pass the time. Or, to be precise, Piper started them and Aerrow humoured her. The girl's tangerine eyes widened as she picked out all the different shapes of the clouds and told him what they reminded her of. Stretched out along the blanket, Aerrow leaned on one elbow and smiled when she pointed at the sky.

"Hey look, that one kinda reminds me of a book. And that one looks like a crystal."

"Piper, _everything_ reminds you of a book or a crystal."

She laughed and flashed her teeth at him. He returned the favour. Patting the empty spot beside him, Piper scooted over and laid down on the blanket, using her hands as a pillow for her head. Still propped up on his elbow, Aerrow's hand rested gently on the curve of her hip, feeling utterly relaxed.

"So, was this a good idea?"

He nodded silently and played with the hem of her blue tunic, trying not to think too much, at least, not about the Condor. They both knew what this picnic was all about and eagerly awaited the hours to themselves, but it felt strange not to have one of the other guys constantly knocking on their door for an update on the team's next mission. For Aerrow, it was weird being in the open air without Radarr perched upon his shoulder, but for Piper it was the sensation of not being surrounded by crystals or maps, and staying away from the Condor.

"You're thinking about the guys, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Aerrow," she teased.

"I know."

It tasted like freedom – like a baby breathing in the world for the first time, or a deep sea diver breaking through the ocean's surface for the first lungful of air.

"This is weird," the redhead admitted. Eight months of wanting time to themselves, he was almost delirious with the idea of liberation.

Her laughter.

Again, he thought she looked cute like that, and when he leaned over and planted a small peck on her cheek the giggling immediately died. With the flick of a dime, the focus shifted from the outside world towards them. The air started to crackle with hints of electricity.

"Oh! I guess we're starting off early."

A soft smile on his lips, the boy leaned over the girl and kissed her. Gave her tender butterfly kisses on the mouth and traced her jawline with the pad of his index finger. Reacting accordingly, she reached around his neck and tugged lightly on his red hair.

"Are you ready to do this again?" he inquired.

"Yes. Everything's better the second time."

* * *

(_ Ah, when will she come walking over? I've been waiting to show her.  
Crimson and clover. Over and over. _)

- - -

The truth of the matter was, although they were a couple, they rarely acted like one. Aerrow held feelings of interest towards his First Officer for a long time, but his position as team leader made him believe he had none. It was normal to have romantic feelings towards someone, but it happened to other people – not him.

Hence, he denied any sort of human sexuality on his behalf and thought the squadron would be better off without it. For years his affection was safely hidden in his closet as the sky knight devoted himself to Atmosia's cause, but everything changed when Piper bravely – and foolishly – pulled him aside and asked him to be her boyfriend.

He couldn't say no.

In the past, he wondered about the origin of her feelings. Was it her curiousity, or the fact that they were already friends? No, it was because she truly liked him, and asked if he liked her too. With that revelation out in the open, it led to new territory, a new adventure. It thrilled him.

But they agreed it would be a secret. Just because they had mutual feelings for each other didn't make it a marriage proposal. It was just casual, and wiser to keep the affair to themselves. Besides, Piper insisted on it and he placed his trust in the girl who always had a plan. They would stick to the guidelines they set for themselves, and Aerrow promised he would never do anything to compromise her position. Piper may be his First Officer, but she was still the sole female of the group, and he was still her superior.

Professionalism needed to be maintained.

But as the months went by, Aerrow realized things were easier said than done. Their crew mates didn't suspect anything, and that was the problem. Were they progressing, was it still something new? It was weird to label himself as 'the boyfriend' and dating still felt raw and fresh. They rarely went out at all.

And there was that other matter. Piper.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable around her, they kept company each day, but he wanted more. In addition to military tactics and battle strategies, the idea of wanting to become more intimate weighed heavily on his mind. They shared kisses, even touched each other in the dark, but it was always hastily done and meticulously planned.

And it bothered him.

Because every time he saw her, or spoke to her, his mouth would become dry and he'd get this twisty-turny feeling in his gut. As they progressed from dry kissing to deep tongue, Aerrow's fingers wanted to know about what went on underneath her clothes. When he pulled her into the broom closet and she whispered his name in hushed tones, he never wanted her stop. There was water in his knees and he couldn't speak, not while her lips sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. Aerrow's hands wandered up Piper's stomach and squeezed her breasts.

She gasped.

He liked that.

The urge to slowly remove her clothes, one piece at a time, and savour the taste of her dark skin pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. He had fantasies of rising early in the morning, dressed only in his pajama bottoms, and accidentally walked in on Piper as she took a shower. His eyes were hypnotized by the silhouette behind the curtain.

In the day when he stood next to her as their pored over compasses and charts made him want to smell her neck, touch the hem of her tunic, and feel the soft crush of the fabric between his fingers before he turned her around and made love to her on the table.

His best and worst dreams happened like this. Piper would knock on his door in the late of night, dressed in a simple ivory nightgown, and stayed with him until the sun rose the next day.

What happened to him? Where had his sense of propriety gone? He never used to be this way before and several years ago girls would have never crossed his mind. All this sexual frustration was really annoying, and Aerrow clearly envied Piper for having the control that he lacked.

She didn't seem to suffer the same way he did; she still smiled and greeted him as she stirred the ground beef for the tacos and added a little pepper to taste. She prepared dinner for the rest of the squadron. She acted as if she had the whole situation under control and had no qualms regarding the blurred lines between their personal and professional relationships.

Aerrow didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted her so bad.

And then it happened.

It was a Thursday morning. At six o'clock Aerrow woke up as usual, albeit with a raging erection in his pants, and groaned as he got out of bed. The redhead dreamt about Piper again. Forgetting his slippers, he padded barefoot into the hallway and chuckled as Radarr scooted over his pillow and continued snoring. The little blue guy liked to sleep in and only woke up when breakfast was served. Aerrow, on the other hand, preferred to be clean and dressed right away.

Carrying a towel in his hands, he knocked on the bathroom door to see if Piper was finished in the shower. She didn't answer. Pressing his ear to the door, he rapped on the door again. Silence. Grasping the handle, he walked inside.

She must have slept in.

In the brightly lit bathroom, he winced at his unappealing reflection in the mirror and splashed a little water over his face. Scratched his chin and thought he should shave. Tossing his red and blue striped towel over the laundry basket, Aerrow was just removing his shirt when the door opened.

He forgot to turn the lock.

It was _her._

Piper squeaked in surprise and stopped herself just in time before their bodies collided awkwardly. Pulling his shirt back over his chest hastily, Aerrow gave her a quizzical look as his gaze roamed over her figure: tousled hair, unfocused eyes, and crumpled pajamas. His mouth went dry. He never saw her like this; she looked kinda sexy.

"I – I slept in."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that."

They just stood there in close proximity. Blinking slowly, her gaze wandered over his arms, his chest, and stopped at his waist. Coughing uncomfortably, Aerrow tried to cover up his indecency.

"Aerrow. It's been two weeks since you last touched me."

It had been two weeks since she last kissed him, and for two people who saw each other each day it was hard to ignore feelings of lust aroused within them.

Reaching just above her shoulder, he turned off the lights.

"Aerrow, what are you doing?"

He answered truthfully. "I don't know."

One step closed the distance between them. Tilting her head to the side, Piper pulled on the collar of his shirt and moaned deliriously when he kissed her, conveying all his pent-up desire he harboured over the weeks and the hours. They backed up against the door and the lock slid into place with a satisfying click. Pressing his cheek to hers, he whispered huskily into her ear as he told her how much she had been invading his dreams.

"Piper…"

But she hushed him by pressing her pelvis against his erection and hooked a long, slender thigh around his waist.

"How do you do it?" he choked hoarsely as he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the door, her arms high above her head. The look of excitement on her face. He felt a sweet rush of adrenaline as his buried his face into her breast and realized she had no bra underneath. With his last vestiges of self-control, he asked her.

"How can you look at me and not feel the same way I do?"

"I don't," she replied and started moving her lower abdomen in the most distracting manner. "I think about you every night."

What transpired next wasn't in their guidelines, it was never part of the deal. It had been a mistake, and a very foolish act that could only end in regret.

They shouldn't have done it; they should have waited for Piper to formulate a suitable plan. Acted like logical, reasonable adults. But they were teenagers: impatient, easily swayed by their desires, and had sex in the bathroom.

Begging for her touch, Aerrow gave the cold shoulder to sensibility and removed his clothing hurriedly – tossed them in small pile on the cold, tile floor. She did the same. She kissed him feverishly, unrestrained, raw to the point of brutality as they fought to satisfy their lust. His hands were never still. Using the door as leverage, Aerrow palmed her bottom and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together. Wasting no time, he pushed himself inside her.

His vision exploded with stars as he felt something rip and tear. Vaguely heard her cry out in pain. But it didn't matter; all he could feel was the delicious warmth that was Piper. Moaning helplessly, he wiggled his hips and almost lost his grip at the sensation of skin against skin. Maybe he already did.

It was hard to move, she was so tight. Gripping her body tightly, he pulled himself out a little and pushed back in again. Felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, made uncharacteristic animal noises from the back of his throat. Again. He did it again.

"Oh god," Piper cried, her voice highly strained as she gasped for breath. It was too much and her body hurt painfully. She scratched his neck and dug her fingernails into his skin so hard he could feel the blood on his back. For her, she felt hot blood and friction everywhere. Made her spine like rubber. "_Oh god._"

It didn't last very long. A few more thrusts and he was done. So preoccupied was he that Aerrow didn't even think to pull out before he unintentionally emptied himself inside her, his heart was beating so fast. They both dropped down onto the floor with Piper lying on top of him, panting heavily. As his lust-ridden mind slowly began to clear the fog away, Aerrow started to process he had just lost his virginity in a bathroom, to his best friend, and he hadn't used any protection.

Turning his eyes towards her, he saw the look of terror in her tangerine eyes, and he was sure the same sentiment was reflection in his.

"Piper... I... I..."

She didn't orgasm. He hadn't paid attention to her.

It was nothing more than a quick screw.

* * *

Aerrow thought that she would never speak to him again. He truly thought she would do that.

Piper stood up shakily, gathered her clothes and managed to put them back on, and left the bathroom without saying another word. Fighting the urge to run, which was impossible anyways, she locked herself in her bedroom and didn't come out again until that afternoon. She took a good look at herself in her full-length mirror bolted to the wall before stripping down naked and eased back into bed, pulling the sheets over her sore body.

Burying her face into her pillow, she gingerly touched her inner thighs. Somewhere, she had read that it was supposed to painful and it was natural to also bleed a little, but it still hurt - more so than she initially thought.

And she had a lot to think about.

When none of the guys knocked on her door she felt a little disappointed that nobody missed her, but felt it was better to be invisible at the moment than publicly humiliated.

"Piper?" Junko's voice called out to her through the metal door. "Hey, Piper, are you okay?"

Correction. Somebody _did_ miss her. A small smile graced her lips.

"Not really, Junko. I'm feeling a little sick right now."

"Oh, okay. Aerrow just told us that you weren't feeling so great. Well, there's still some breakfast left for you on the table, but if you don't come out before lunchtime, can I eat it?" Oh Junko, such a funny guy - always thinking with his stomach.

"Sure, go ahead."

The Wallop whooped with joy, before catching himself and covering it up with a discreet cough. "Gee, thanks. I hope you get well, Piper. I don't know what Stork's going to do without you."

There was a clunk of metal as Junko's heavy footsteps echoed along the hallway before he stopped and rapped on the door again.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the flu or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I think Aerrow's got it too."

Eventually, the need to relieve herself became top priority and Piper had to leave the sanctuary of her room. She thought about wearing her pajamas, but tossed them into the hamper instead. Reaching into her closet she pulled out a thick, blue terry cloth robe her mother had given her for her thirteenth birthday - an article of clothing she rarely wore. Stuck her arms through the sleeves, tied the cord around her waist… she headed for the bathroom.

Somewhere, someone must have been looking out for her. Piper's trip was undetected and undisturbed.

After a hasty three-minute shower and a quick brush, the girl snuck back into her bunk and locked the door. Her heart was racing hard, her pulse fluttered quickly as a hummingbird's wings, and she grabbed a hairbrush lying on top of the dresser.

Maybe she should break it off. Maybe this whole thing had gone too far. She liked Aerrow and she wanted to be with him, but what had just become apparent during their tryst in the bathroom made her bite her lips in worry. She had seen him naked before, they had gone into heavy petting sessions in the past, but this – it was still her first time – she had expected something different. Was it supposed to feel that way? What happened now?

She should have known better.

And what about Aerrow? He should have known better too. Apparently, he was having more difficulty harmonizing the two social relationships of 'friend' and 'lover' judging from his behaviour that morning. Out of all the guys, she thought he would be the one to have the most self discipline. He had a dossier full of evidence with his position as team leader. He was a great guy who helped out his friends at the first sign of trouble. But back there, his level of passion frightened her, just as her own desire to go all the way with him frightened herself.

It wasn't just about sex, was it? It felt good, but she obviously didn't achieve the same level of satisfaction like he did. Did this mean she was unresponsive or unable?

They should have had a plan, or at least talked about it more. It wasn't sufficient to be in a relationship and pretend they could get by with just kissing. The girl physically smacked herself in the head for being so dumb and not thinking things through. They weren't just two people, they were part of the Storm Hawks, and whatever they did affected the team too.

Which was more important? Staying friends or dating? Was it even possible to have both in her position?

Did _he_ want to try again? Did she?

Pacing back and forth across the floor, the girl worked through her jumbled thoughts by keeping her hands occupied and exercised the muscles in her body. At least she wouldn't be walking so awkwardly anymore. She changed her bedding and dusted her room. She worked on her crystals and said she was feeling better when Finn loudly knocked on her door and hollered about all the noise.

Piper smiled. She was feeling better. But give it a few hours more before she had to face Aerrow again.

In the end, the girl decided it was possible to both be friends and dating simultaneously. Other couples did it, so why shouldn't they? The initial shock of it all alarmed her; locked in a dark bathroom with a guy she liked had a large part to play with their lack of inhibition. She felt possessed - almost. But here in her room, surrounded by all the things that reminded her of who she was; her previous fear slowly ebbed away.

When afternoon rolled by, she unlocked her door and stepped outside. She didn't look in the mirror before she left. She didn't need to.

* * *

_( Yeah, my mind's such a sweet thing.__  
I wanna do everything. What a beautiful feeling.  
Crimson and clover. Over and over. _)_  
_

- - -

A month passed. Then several days. They were back to being friends, maybe something a little bit more, but never to the same level they achieved that Thursday morning in the bathroom. If she didn't know any better, the girl suspected Aerrow was intentionally distancing himself from her.

When Piper spotted the small terra in the thunderstorm, her sharp mind absorbed this bit of information and processed its potential in record time. And as soon as she was able, she confronted her team leader on the main bridge with a proposition.

If they wanted to get their relationship back on track then they had to do something. No more trysts in the broom closet, no more furtive glances out of the corner of their eyes. They had to sort their physical awareness someplace separate from the Condor – isolated from the rest of the group.

She still cared for him, and no amount of dry kisses, which were becoming increasingly sparse, could make her forget what they had done. If he believed they could work as a couple, then a picnic would be the perfect idea, a private luncheon where they could spend an entire afternoon in each other's company.

Her fingers twiddled nervously and Piper was apprehensive her practiced speech came out more forceful than she intended, concerned she cornered him into a position where he had to agree with her just to make her happy. She didn't want that. Gut instinct and a calculating mind firmly believed they could work. She'd prove it.

Smiling, and even laughing a little hysterically to relieve his stress, Aerrow stretched out his hand and squeezed her fingers.

Yes.

And now they were here, on this small terra, with all the time in the world. It was almost ridiculous how perfect everything looked, a vivid cerulean sky with splashes of fluffy cotton clouds. Nature spared no expense for their little getaway. The boy and the girl might as well have been blessed.

Underneath the shade of a cherry tree, on the top of a hill, Piper and Aerrow were wrapped up in each other's arms, breathless mouths moving over each other as they made love in the open air.

Piper broke the kiss, moaned softly as she pulled away with a serene look on her features and gazed out at the sweet grass; her blue hair swayed in the wind. Curious, Aerrow gently turned her chin with his hand.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just... daydreaming." Shifting a bit, one of his hands reached around her waist and shuffled his body forward until her back was flush against his chest.

"Was I in it?"

She laughed and leaned back; held his hand as he kissed her shoulder. Her whole body thrummed with pleasure; she even felt like singing a little. Shivering in anticipation, Aerrow's voice was low and husky as he whispered into the shell of her ear.

"Let's get undressed." A mocha-coloured hand pressed against his chest.

"Wait. I want to try something."

Digging her heels into the blanket, Piper crawled over his torso (Aerrow was understandably amused) and reached for the picnic basket. Lifting the lid, she took out two containerss and settled into a sitting position before popping open the plastic covers. The sharp scent of sweet fruit struck his nostrils.

"What do you think?" she suggested, holding up a ripe strawberry between her index finger and thumb. "Wanna try?"

And so they took turns feeding each other small fruits and the like, popping grapes into each other's mouths between small kisses and even split another strawberry in half using only their teeth. Piper felt a little silly when the juice squirted onto her shirt and was just about to wipe the red stains from her chin when Aerrow stilled her hand, a playful smirk on his lips, and licked her clean.

She was the greatest aphrodisiac. Piper tasted sweet, the smell of strawberries and grapes lingered upon her lips. It made him hungry, and his mouth yearned for something more than just fruit to satisfy his cravings. Curving his palm against her cheek, Aerrow's nose drifted to her neck, breathing it all in, and sucked on her skin. She made him feel lightheaded, uninhibited - free. He swore the sugar headed straight for his bloodstream.

Is this was getting drunk felt like?

A whoosh of air – a squeeze of the lungs – and Aerrow was knocked flat on his back with Piper sitting on top of him. Squeezing his ribs with her thighs, she stared at him intensely.

He knew that look.

Lunch was over.

His tongue felt thick in his throat as Piper gathered the hem of her blue shirt, bunched the fabric between her fingers, and slowly pulled it over her head, taking her orange headband with it. Inch by inch, his eyes drank up her dark skin. A smooth belly, a slim waist; Aerrow noticed with amusement she wore a dark green bra for the occasion. Tossing her head to the side and running a hand through her hair - Aerrow caught her left wrist and planted a fluttering kiss into Piper's palm, closing her fingers over it. Her cheeks burned; he could have given her a hot coal for all she knew, the gesture left her skin blistered and very warm. Her insides must be smoldering.

Incensed, she leaned back and stretched like a languid cat, her nails raked over the planes of his chest and the muscles on his stomach. Back and forth, she slid along his body until she felt something hard poke her bottom.

"Piper."

Aerrow murmured her name, his eyes hazing over with lust as she leaned back even further to sit upon his hips and used her hand to continually massage his groin. His voice took on a low pleading tone that made her heart beat faster as his hands rubbed the length of her arms, over her waist, and across her breasts. She could feel his arousal grow through the clothing and took a deep breath; she reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Aerrow pushed himself off the ground, his fingers still traced lines up and down her spine, and took one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

Piper shuddered violently.

She was mistaken. Aerrow was an attentive lover. He liked to consider all the different places he could now touch and wondered if she enjoyed foreplay as much as he did. Goosebumps formed along her arms when he stripped naked and gathered her into his lap, fondling her breasts with both hands, while Piper fidgeted and squirmed in delight. Her stomach was in knots, her pulse quickened at an alarming rate – she whimpered like a babe when he slipped a finger between his lips and suckled on her flesh.

Like putty in his hands. Oh, it was heavenly.

And for her part, all that moving and groaning was sending him out of control. Nevermind that she still wore her underwear; he was fully erect and ready to take her as his own. Making Piper relaxed and comfortable was one of the most satisfying things he had ever done, and he vowed to watch her face as she came to her first orgasm.

Slipping a hand between her legs, she bucked up against his palm when he slid a finger inside of her, but only up to the first knuckle. Heard her sharp intake of breath, felt her stomach clench. Reaching around and grabbing the top of his hair, Piper rolled her head back and whispered into his ear, begging for more.

He obliged.

The sounds that she made – oh lord – the sounds that elicited from the back of her throat. Mews, gasps, groans – they were all there. Doubled over, Piper choked on her breath as she felt herself climb higher and higher, her gut wound up so tight like a spring, and Aerrow moved his fingers inside her. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she screwed her eyes shut, the pressure in her lower abdomen built up like something awful – and felt something deep inside of her just… pop.

Finally, she was there.

The girl woke up his embrace, their legs entwined together, and Aerrow's soft breath on her skin as he stroked her arms and planted small kisses along her neck and shoulders. It felt nice. Licking her lips, she asked,

"How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of minutes." More kisses. This time, going down her spine. "You were wonderful, Piper." She turned around, and the redhead was a little confused by the look she face him. It was almost... sad? "What. What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

_For what?_

"You didn't get a chance."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. Amused, he guided one of her hands to his crotch and gave her a lopsided smirk when she realized he was still hard.

"But – but I was out. And you –"

"And I did a little reading of my own. Did you know that women can achieve more than one orgasm during sex?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Really? You really read that book I gave you?"

"Of course. I didn't want to disappoint my first officer."

They made love again; actually, multiple times that afternoon. Not bothering with clothes, Piper crooked her finger and drew Aerrow closer to her with her best 'come hither' look. She found out quickly which gestures worked well for heated moments while others were more suited for quite times. For example, whenever she licked the shell of his ear -- apparently, that drove Aerrow up the wall. Her humming soothed him. Her playfulness was what he loved the most.

"What are you thinking about?" he chided between deep kisses, pulling apart far enough for small breaths before their mouths clashed again and their tongues fought for dominance. Bodies slick with sex and sweat pushed up hard against one another, bare skin touching wherever possible. There was too much space between them, too much air.

Once again, she straddled him her knees on either side of his thighs as Aerrow propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. Crying aloud, the redhead voiced his immediate enjoyment when Piper lifted her hips and drove herself down; felt her inner walls stretch and clamp tightly around him. Rhythmically, she rotated her hips forward, her hands using his washboard stomach as support, and worked them both.

Aerrow toes curled in anticipation.

"So, how many condoms have we used already?" he joked between gyrations and yelped with one particular thrust, momentarily blinded with a bright flash of lights. Coughing a little, he added, "Hey Piper, you sure learn quickly."

They moved in harmony, and made the most of the daylight. His favourite parts were after the sex, past the moment when he pulled out of her for addition protection and spilled his seed over her legs. Each session left him a little more exhausted, but he didn't mind. Bright green eyes scanned her face, and impulsively he kissed her cheek.

If he worried about them in the past, he was happy with her right now.

He liked the way she mentioned his name, as if saying it held some sort of staying power to remain by her side. Piper's tongue – dear god, _her tongue_ – it did some delicious things he never knew that appendage could do before. The girl dozing in his arms was inquisitive by nature, but wow, for once he was glad to be on the receiving end of her curiosity.

The way her nails dug into the thick blanket as he leaned above her. Wide, tangerine eyes blinking furiously as the world exploded before her eyes. Piper often chomped down on her lower lip, her stomach heaving in anticipation, when he knelt in front of her and kissed his way down.

She blinked. She wasn't sleeping all this time.

"Aerrow, aren't you tired?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Not quite." Not realizing what she was doing, Piper smiled fondly at him and took one of his hands and brought it to her face. Feeling affectionate, she kissed each one of his fingers before pressing her lips against his palm. Turning his hand over, she bestowed the last one on the inside of his wrist. With an open soul, the gesture meant she was doing well – and that she couldn't have asked for better. The girl was glad that she had chosen him, and had to chance to experience this together.

His heart leapt into his throat as the boy watched her proceed with this declaration without blinking. His mouth was cotton-dry as Piper laced their fingers together and tucked her head beneath his chin, ready to take a nap, and licked the hollow of his throat before she finally closed her eyes.

And _smiled._

And something deep inside of him opened up.


End file.
